1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to photodetectors, and more particularly to ultraviolet (UV) photodetectors and methods of making UV photodetectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Ultraviolet (UV) photodetectors are commonly used in environmental monitoring applications to detect the appearance of a UV radiation source, such as flames and fire. Since UV radiation from flames and fire can reach a UV photodetector more quickly than other indicators of flame or fire may reach other types of detectors, UV photodetectors can provide indication of the appearance of the flame and fire in a monitored environment more rapidly than other types of detectors. UV photodetectors can include UV-sensitive film. The UV-sensitive film may have a large band gap, are solar blind, are stable, and are highly responsive to changes in the amount UV radiation present in a monitored environment. Semiconducting thin films are generally deposited using chemical vapor deposition (CVD), molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), or sputtering techniques. CVD, MBE, or sputtering techniques can render semiconducting thin films prohibitively expensive for applications like flame detectors because of the expense associated with the equipment typically required for depositing semiconducting thin films.
Such conventional UV photodetectors and methods of making UV photodetectors have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved UV photodetectors and methods of making UV photodetectors. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.